


Reunited

by Kalexhaught117 (orphan_account)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Abuse, Alex Danvers Has a Penis, Alpha Alex Danvers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Human Kara Danvers, Kara Is A Zorel, Kara was not rasied by the Danvers, Omega Kara Danvers, Protective Alex Danvers, Romantic Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22223206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexhaught117
Summary: Officers Alex and Maggie are called to a domestic disturbance call where Alex reunites with her first and only real love but when Kara is badly hurt by her abusive alpha, Alex is willing to do anything to protect her.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Comments: 9
Kudos: 204





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone, here is a little something I've been working on
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it.
> 
> see you at the end note
> 
> Emily.

Late one night officer Alex Danvers was sitting in her patrol car with Maggie Sawyer, sipping coffee with a box of Donuts between them, Maggie was talking about the hot redhead and the brunette she went home with last night leaving Alex alone in the bar, reaching for a donut Alex dunked it in her coffee and took a bite before looking to Maggie “You know, jumping from one meaningless fling to the next is not healthy” she said.

Maggie smirked “No but it is fun” she said before looking to her partner and best friend “You should try it, get over that Kelly” she said.

Alex sighed heavily as she shook her head “Kelly and I were together for 2 years Mags, that’s not something you get over” she said.

“Yeah… I suppose so” Maggie replied deep in thought.

Soon though the radio came to life as dispatch came through _‘officers in need, reports of a domestic disturbance”_

Maggie growled as she started the engine before answering the radio “Officer’s Sawyer and Danvers responding… send us the address” she said before pulling away from the curb, Alex sat there in the passenger seat as Maggie drove them to the address that dispatch had sent them, pulling up outside Alex and Maggie stepped out of the car and made there way towards the house, there was faint screaming and shouting coming from inside.

Alex stepped up to the door and knocked on it, Maggie was standing next to her as they waited, silence quickly fell on the house and soon a woman with short brown hair answered the door, a polite but forced smile on her face “Hello, can I help you officers?” she asked.

Alex stared at the woman for a second “Ma’am we’ve had reports of a domestic disturbance at this address” she said.

The woman chuckled “Oh it’s nothing, just a heated argument” she turned to the blonde woman standing at the far end of the room “Right honey?” she asked, though Alex didn’t miss the threatening tone in the woman’s voice, her eyes landed on the blonde.

The blonde was trembling as she nodded her head “R-R-Right… it’s nothing” she replied though it was an obvious lie.

Alex looked to Maggie who nodded her head, stepping forward Maggie motioned for the woman to step outside “Ma’am, if you can step outside for a moment please” she ordered.

The woman scoffed but she followed Maggie out, Alex stepped inside and closed the door behind her, taking off her hat and placing it under her arm Alex stepped closer attentively towards the blonde “Ma’am… are you sure your okay?” she asked, the blonde nodded her head as she brushed her hair back and Alex saw 2 things, she saw that the woman had a nasty bruise on her cheek and the other… was that she knew her “Kara” Alex whispered.

The blonde looked at Alex confused “Lexie” she whispered tearfully.

Alex beamed the brightest smile as she wrapped Kara tight in her arms “I… I didn’t think I would see you again” Alex whispered tearfully.

“I’ve missed you so much” Kara whispered as she sobbed, wrapping her arms around Alex tight and clinging to her like a lifeline, Alex pulled away and her fingers gently brushed against the bruised cheek and the split lip, a growl escaping her lips as she looked at the bruise “Did she do that to you?” Alex asked.

Kara lowered her head “Does it matter” she whispered as she looked at the floor.

“Kara… of course it matters” Alex replied “Did she do that to you?” she asked.

Kara looked at Alex with a fierce intensity “What do you care?” she spat.

Alex sighed heavily “I know… I know I hurt you but Kara… I never stopped loving you” she said.

“Then why did you break up with me?” Kara demanded, tears running down her cheek.

“I…” Alex closed her eyes and exhaled heavily “I didn’t want to Kara… but… I thought it was for the best” she said “You had plans, you had big dreams… you wanted to build your own company, become successful whilst all I wanted to be was a cop” she said “I… I thought you were better off without me” she said.

Kara shook her head “Yeah… well you were wrong” she said “Please leave” she whispered.

Alex shook her head “I’M NOT LEAVING YOU HERE” she growled firmly, she was not leaving Kara here with a woman that beats her.

Kara scoffed “There is nothing wrong… I am fine” she said though she was trembling.

Alex stared at her in disbelief “Are you really going to stay here just to spite me?” she asked “Kara… I know I hurt you but please don’t do this” she pleaded.

“What else do you want me to do?” Kara demanded.

Alex nodded her head “I can protect you from her… just come with me and Maggie” she pleaded.

Kara lowered her head “How can you protect me?” she asked.

“Come with Maggie and me… please” Alex was not one to beg but with the woman she had been in love with since they were pups being abused by her alpha, Alex was determined to protect her.

Kara eventually nodded her head “Let me pack a bag” she said.

Alex nodded her head as she grabbed her radio “Maggie… she’s coming with us” she said.

“Copy that… I sent Taylor for a walk to cool off” Maggie said.

Soon Kara walked out with a packed bag and Alex led her out to the car, Maggie placed the car in the trunk and the 3 of them got into the car and drove away, Maggie called dispatch and informed them that they were taking Kara to a motel and away from her abusive alpha, once Kara was settled into her room Alex hugged her one last time before she headed out, vowing she would protect Kara.

Sitting in the car Alex could feel Maggie’s eyes on her, Alex looked to her and leaned back “You’re creeping me out” she whined.

Maggie folded her arms “You know, I just finally remembered where I’ve seen that blonde before” she said.

Alex gulped “Uh… really?” she asked nervously.

Maggie nodded her head “Yep… the photo on your desk” she said.

Alex sighed heavily “Okay… go on” she said defeated, knowing there was no use in lying.

“So… who is she?” Maggie asked.

“Her name is Kara, I’ve known her since we were pups and… we were together and very much in love when we were high school” Alex replied, no point in lying because Maggie would see through it.

“Still are by the way you looked at her” Maggie stated “Okay… so what happened between you?” she asked.

“Kara… Kara had big dreams” Alex started “Anyway one day her mother pulled me aside and told me that I was distracting Kara, that she would never achieve her dreams if I stayed” she said.

Maggie sighed heavily “So you left?” she asked already knowing the answer.

“Yeah… I thought that by walking away from her, then she would be happy” Alex replied “She achieved her dream… Zorel Enterprises is hers” she revealed “She is a CEO of a Multi-billion dollar company” she said.

Maggie shook her head “I think if you had let Kara decide… I think she would much rather have had you” she said.

Alex lowered her head “There’s more… Alura… She told me that if I didn’t let Kara go, she would ensure Kara would end up with nothing, that she would be homeless” she said.

Maggie snarled “Sounds like a right bitch!” she spat.

Alex nodded in agreement “Yeah… she is” she replied “Anyway… I broke up with Kara and we parted ways” she continued “This is the first time I’ve seen her in years” she said.

Maggie sighed heavily “You want to go after Taylor… don’t you?” she asked.

Alex growled as she bared her canines “Bitch hurt my Kara… of course I want to go after her!” she snapped.

Maggie placed a hand on her shoulder “Calm down Alex, we can’t touch her and Kara is afraid… so there is nothing we can do but for now Kara is safe” she said, Alex sighed in defeat, taking one last look at the motel Alex smiled sadly before pulling away from the curb and together her and Alex drove off.

3 days passed by and Alex and Kara had been texting and talking constantly, Alex would drop by the motel or sometimes they were text or talk over the phone, catching up with one another over what they had missed in each other’s lives, Alex was at her desk with Maggie on the other side at her desk when Alex’s phone rang.

Picking up the receiver Alex pressed it to her ear “Officer Danvers” Alex greeted keeping her voice professional.

A voice on the other end greeted her “Officer Danvers, I am a nurse at National City General, I was told to call you by Kara Zorel” she said.

Alex tensed up and Maggie saw it “What’s happened?” Alex demanded.

The nurse on the other end spoke up “I’m afraid Miss Danvers was found in her Motel room badly beaten” she said.

“I’m on my way” Alex replied slamming down the phone.

Maggie grabbed her jacket and followed “What happened?” she asked.

Alex punched the button on the elevator “Kara was found beaten in her motel room!” Alex growled “I swear if it was Taylor, you will have to arrest me!” she said.

Maggie followed Alex out and into the squad car.

National City General Hospital:

Alex stood there in Kara’s hospital room, Kara was badly beaten to the point her face was swollen, her body was bruised and she had a few cracked ribs, Maggie had gone to the motel to check CCTV an hour ago leaving Alex alone with Kara, sitting down on the edge of the bed Alex took Kara’s hand and she kissed Kara’s knuckle “I’m so sorry Kara” she whispered, her lips quivering as a tear fell down her cheek.

Kara didn’t respond, she lay there in the bed unmoving.

Maggie poked her head into the room “Alex” she whispered, motioning for Alex to follow.

Alex stepped out of the room to join Maggie “CCTV?” she asked.

Maggie nodded her head “CCTV picked up Taylor arriving at the motel and then leaving a few minutes later” she revealed “No witnesses though and the camera is facing away from the rooms, Alex… the camera doesn’t show Taylor assaulting Kara” she said “It’s circumstantial at best” she said before looking at Kara and then focusing on Alex “Until Kara wakes up and tells us herself… we can’t do anything” she said.

Alex looked at Kara’s broken body and she shook her head “No way… there is something we can do” she said before storming towards the exit.

Maggie groaned heavily “Why do I get the feeling I’m not going to like this?” she whined before turning around and she followed Alex out of the exit and into the squad car.

Alex and Maggie were parked outside the house as Taylor left and got into her car, pulling from the curb Alex and Maggie followed her, Maggie never asked about what Alex was planning but she knew she wasn’t going to like it one bit, knowing Alex it was going to be stupid and dangerous, and possibly wind them in trouble so she made sure Alex’s gun was in the glove compartment much to Alex’s chagrin.

Taylor pulled up outside a nightclub and Alex pulled the squad car over before watching Taylor head inside, taking off her badge Alex dumped it into the clove compartment before getting out of the car and she walked around to the trunk, grabbing the leather back inside she took it into the back seat as Maggie watched the club where Taylor was as Alex shuffled about in the back seat, before she got out of the car, now dressed in a t-shirt, Jeans and boots.

Leaning down Alex looked at Maggie “Wait for the signal before you intervene” she said.

“What signal?” Maggie asked but Alex just walked across the street without answering, Maggie whined petulantly “Why me?!” she whined bumping her head against the dashboard and she watched Alex walk towards Taylors car, grabbing a metal pipe Alex swung it and smashed the rear light, Maggie slapped a hand over her mouth “Oh god… she’s insane!” she whispered to herself.

Taylor’s car alarm was blaring and Alex retreated to the side and tossed the metal pipe away, a second later Taylor came out and she turned off the alarm before looking at the damage “FUCKING KIDS!” she spat.

Alex cleared her throat “Not kids bitch!” she called as she stepped out from the shadow.

Taylor looked at Alex “You…you psycho!” she spat motioning to her car.

Alex chuckled venomously “Me… psycho, you are one to talk… nearly beating Kara to death” she spat.

Taylor stalked closer “I don’t know what you mean and besides… I am her alpha which means I can do whatever the hell I want with her” she spat.

Alex laughed “You… her alpha, sorry bitch but she is my Omega, I marked her a long time ago” she said “I bet you never made her scream the way I could” she laughed.

Taylor growled and Maggie watched as Alex continued to taunt Taylor, Maggie could see what was going to happen and what Alex was doing “Alex you crazy bitch!” she whispered as she got ready, grabbing the radio Maggie called dispatch “Dispatch this is Officer Sawyer, I got an assault in progress, victim is off duty officer Danvers” she said,

 _“Copy that, dispatching units and paramedics”_ Dispatch replied.

Taylor stalked closer to Alex as Alex continued to insult her “Is that why you hit her, all that frustration cause you can’t keep it up for her” Alex continued to insult her “I bet you’re the size of a peanut… me… no wonder Kara calls me every night, remising about how hard I made her cum” Taylor punched her hard knocking Alex to the floor, Maggie dived from the squad car and she sprinted across the street as Taylor kicked and beat Alex violently until Maggie dived on her, Taylor and Maggie went down hard and Maggie subdued her.

“You’re under arrest!” Maggie spat as she cuffed Taylors hands behind her back, Alex smiled to herself as she fell unconscious, happy that Kara was now safe from Taylor and her abuse.

Kara was safe now… that was all that mattered to Alex.

5 years later:

Kara was in the kitchen alone with her thoughts, she thought about those events 5 years ago that led her here, she felt guilty for what happened and how Alex got hurt for her, Alex and Maggie gave their reports and because there was no witnesses at the time and the security camera outside the club was down, their reports stood along with Kara’s statement that she gave when she finally woke up.

Between Kara’s statement along with Maggie’s report and Alex’s statement, Taylor was tried and convicted for domestic abuse and for assaulting a cop of the NCPD, she was sentenced to prison, Alex’s statement and Maggie’s report though didn’t match at first, there was a lot of inconsistencies because they never discussed it beforehand, their Captain J’onn called them in 2 weeks after the events.

_ Flashback: _

_ Maggie and Alex sat before J’onn who placed a hand on the 1 report that was to the left of him “Okay… this is Officer Danvers statement” he said looking at Alex who nodded, he then pointed to the report on the right “This is Maggie’s report” he said “Now… can either of you tell me why you both are here?” he asked. _

_ Alex and Maggie shook their heads “No Captain” they replied. _

_ J’onn nodded his head “You both are here because there are inconsistencies in your stories” he revealed “And this” he pointed to the statement in the middle “This is Kara Zorel’s official statement” he revealed before picking up both Alex’s and Maggie’s statements “Agree to a story, rewrite it so it matches and then hand it to me” he said, Alex and Maggie looked confused, J’onn continued to explain “Miss Zorel is the victim of abuse, and no doubt any evidence tying her girlfriend to the motel attack was circumstantial” he said “Choose a story about the nightclub attack, write it up from your point of views and make sure it’s airtight” he said. _

_ Alex and Maggie nodded their head before leaving his office, J’onn took the trashcan out onto the room along with Maggie’s and Alex’s original reports, setting the trashcan down he dumped the reports in and set them aflame, he watched the report burn to nothing but ash and he smiled, Alex and Maggie had a lot of promise and Alex had become something of a daughter to him, he didn’t want her losing everything she had worked so hard for over a scumbag abusive alpha like Taylor. _

Flashback end:

Kara walked to the sink and put her mug in the water before gazing out of the window, slowly a pair of strong arms wrapped around her body tight and she smiled “When did you get home?” Kara asked as she leaned back against her wife, leaning her head to the side and moaned as her wife’s canines scraped against her skin causing a shiver to run up her spine.

Her wife growled softly “Just now” she whispered as she held her wife close “How long till my mom brings Jenny home?” she asked.

Kara smiled as she turned to face her wife “We have 2 hours” she said.

Her wife let out another growl “Think we can ask mom to have Jenny tonight?” she asked.

Kara smirked “Depends… do you promise to be gentle with me?” she asked.

“Fuck no!” her wife replied firmly, sinking her teeth into Kara’s scent gland making Kara’s legs buckle but her wife held her up.

Kara pulled away “I’ll call Eliza and ask her to let Jenny sleep over… get naked!” she demanded before grabbing her phone.

Alex grinned as she watched Kara grab her phone, Alex began roughly ripping at her own clothes desperate to get naked,

It had been a long road, 5 years and now here they were.

Happily married, a beautiful daughter and if Alex had her way tonight… many more to come.

The doorbell rang out.

Alex growled in frustration before she got redressed as Kara pouted.

IF ONLY MAGGIE AND HER OMEGA TINA WOULD STOP INTERUPTING THEM!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone, Emily here
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this story
> 
> Please send feedback.
> 
> Thank you
> 
> Emily.


End file.
